


【Neil / The Protagonist】晚安，我的朋友

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: 「我能問你個問題嗎？」Neil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 9





	【Neil / The Protagonist】晚安，我的朋友

「我能問你個問題嗎？」

他們在夜半的公路上行駛，前往與普莉亞見面的地點還有一段距離，得抓緊時間徹夜趕路。尼爾哼了一聲，示意對方繼續話題。

「假如你一開始就知道一切──」他停頓，為自己提了已經被證實的假設而感到愚蠢。

「你一開始就知道所有的事情。」坐在副座的男人改口，「你讓我像個傻子，自以為明白一切地向你解說。」他回想起自由港時兩人的談話，不確定自己究竟還對多少事不知情，而對方又有幾分的保留。

僅管他最初並未察覺，可一但他們協同出任務，藏於細節的線索逐一浮現。尼爾知道自己的習慣，知道他正在想什麼，會如何做，彷彿他們早已配合上百次的演練般默契。從對方的笑容中意識到彼此交情匪淺，但蒙在鼓裡的感覺依舊使他心裡不太好受。

尼爾注視著前方，他聽出男人語氣中的失落。他並不熱衷於欺騙，尤其面對男人相信的眼光，好幾次事實都滿溢到他的口邊，又在脫口而出以前被他嚥回喉嚨。這讓尼爾煎熬。

每離真相更近一步，他的解釋無一不加深自己的可疑，他能看見對方眼中猜忌的種子發芽，與日漸瓦解的信賴。尼爾知道騙局終究會被拆穿，當他被迫使請求後援，將天能組織暴露於陽光底下，他知道男人會對他怎麼想。

尼爾看見男人無措地屈膝蹲坐在地上，茫然望著整理現場的小隊。他出聲試圖安撫他。

一直以來緩慢燃燒的引線走至爆點，男人的疑心達到頂點，他將自己推上反照窗。

「告訴我，你是否告密？」每個階段尼爾的表現都透露太多，他將這些瑣碎的片段串聯，對青年可能的背叛怒不可遏。

尼爾想說點什麼，卻發現他再也編織不出謊言。他痛恨自己必須口是心非，才能確保行動順利。

重新培養信任的過渡期比尼爾預期得更短，青年原以為自己不會被原諒。男人的笑容救贖他逆行以來所積累的歉疚，陰霾輕而易舉地被吹散。

路燈重複地與他們擦身，安靜無聲。此刻男人睏倦地靠上車窗，雙手環抱在胸前，視線與他錯開。

「我們必須得經歷那些談話，事情才能有所進展，」尼爾回應，不確定對方是否有聽進去他所說的，他想伸手安慰對方，碰觸他的臉。但他能做的只是將方向盤握得更緊。

「⋯⋯這很不容易。」男人的眼睛半瞇，他盯著窗外一成不變的風景，聲音逐漸微弱。

「再說，我也不習慣當指導的那個。」尼爾輕笑，回憶起自己擁有的，關於兩人的事。

青年聽見緩慢的呼吸聲取代回答。

「晚安，我的朋友。」他說。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 我想讓他們擁有安靜時刻，  
> 能夠琢磨彼此的關係該如何發展。
> 
> 在對方身邊，他們都能睡得安穩。
> 
> -
> 
> BGM：Wolf Larsen - If I Be Wrong 
> 
> So if I be wrong, if I be right  
> Let me here, with you, tonight


End file.
